


Symphony of Silence

by Morrigan_RedBlack



Category: Professional Wrestling
Genre: M/M, disturbing imagery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-14
Updated: 2013-06-14
Packaged: 2017-12-14 23:32:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/842699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Morrigan_RedBlack/pseuds/Morrigan_RedBlack
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>" You know, with that leather on you, you look like a sin. And there many people out there in the world who wants to do the things.......you don't want them to do to you, Hunter",.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Symphony of Silence

 

_**Symphony of Silence** _

__

**  
****Disclaimers : I don't own anything at all. All characters belong to themselves and WWE. This is** _purely fictional_ work.

**Warnings : Explicit m/m slash relations, disturbing imagery, non-consensual situations and language.  
**

**Summary : " You know, with that leather on you, you look like a sin. And there many people out there in the world who wants to do the things.......you don't want them to do to you, Hunter",.  
**

**Pairings: ?/HHH, HBK/HHH.  
**

* * *

**  
**He ran as much as his feet could carry him into the darkened path ahead of him. The reddish black clouds upon him created an eerie aura around the path he ran through, but judging from the cracking of twigs, small branches beneath him, it could be a forest. Looking ahead, past the blond strands of his own hair blocking his view partially, he saw a mansion of some sorts, and he wanted to scream his relief out loud.

 

But the silence around him was deadly and deafening, that it only adds to his distress as he skimmed through the rusted edges of the iron gate, vaguely hearing the haunted sounds of laughter. He needed to get away from _him. He_ was the one whom Hunter was certain of chasing him, although he couldn't tell why. As he broke through the mansion's front door, he made a mad dash into the spiralling steps, upward; two steps at a time flight.

 

The corridor was long and narrow, creating an endlessly claustrophobic scene but Hunter didn't have the luxury of time in his hands. No. Anytime now, he can be caught in _his_ hands. He can almost feel the narrow fingers gripping his throat in a deadly clutch, the intimidating loomig shadow of 6 foot ten hovering over him, the musk of death and destruction consuming them both.

 

Hunter was scared. Forcefully shaking those thoughts away from his head, he kept his pace and he came to a dark mahogany door. _Good, now I can just lock myself in there and he won't get me. I can buy time to figure out how to escape him._

 

With shaky and sweaty palms, he turned the doorknob to enter. Satisfied hearing a click, he pushed at the door clumsily; only to find that it won't budge. It was locked from the inside. _Oh my God!! No! No!_

_  
_Frantic, Hunter tried in vain to push the door as hard as he could, kicking and screaming at it, grief and despair finally overflowing in tears on his ashen face. Stopping to catch his breath, he pulled together his panting, heaving self and pushed hard at the door...

 

And landed hard on the carpeted floor of the room. But before he could get his bearings, he felt a dead weight on top of him; he froze.

 

" You know, with that leather on you, you look like a sin. And there many people out there in the world who wants to do the things.......you don't want them to do to you, Hunter",

 

_Shawn?!_

 

Hunter turned his back to see Shawn grinning down at him, giving a suggestive blue eyed wink. Before he could say anything though, he was captured in a kiss. Seductive, slow and demanding, his own soft ones parted to invite Shawn in for a dance. An erotic dance that had his mind going overdrive with desire. His eyes fluttered closed at the feel of it, Shawn's hand on his hips, his hair and his lips making a slow, wet trip towards his neck, right below his ear where the skin was so sensitive that when its set afflamed, he can't help but whine.

 

And then it all stopped.

 

Curious and frustrated, Hunter opened his eyes to see why did Shawn stopped- and saw something else. Or rather _someone_ else.

 

The Undertaker.

 

And the scream he wanted to make never came.

 

* * *

 Hunter awoke, panting harshly as he looked around frantically. The dream he had was surreal, it was vivid and Hunter was not sure what to make of it. Cautiously, he looked to the left and saw Shawn was in a deep slumber. As carefully as he could he slipped out of his arms, donned a robe and trodded towards the window.

 

The darkened skies of the night was empty. No stars were out and despite the humid heat of Texan air, Hunter shivered and hugged himself tighter. His wandering gaze felt towards the empty pathway to their home and he felt his breath caught in his throat.

 

The Undertaker was standing there; complete in his attire, a dark look on his face. His smoldering green eyes seemed to shake Hunter's insides to the core and Hunter was unable to turn away from the gaze. He could not though, it seemed as if someone glued his feet to where he was standing. His heart was pounding wildly in his ribs that he could feel it ready to burst anytime.

 

A hand on his shoulder caused Hunter to let out a startled yelp. " Whoa, Hunt, calm down its only me, Shawn", Shawn said as he gathered the trembling man in his arms; whispered something as he led Hunter back to the bed. Apparent nightmare, he decided leaving the topic to be discussed in the morning. Before he could climb into the bed, Hunter looked back at the window slowly; peering at the pathway again.

 

_He_ is no longer there.

 

 

* * *

 


End file.
